Special Abilities
Abilities description.png|The description of Special Abilities Special Ability Icon.png|The Special Abilities icon Bloons Tower Defense 5 (2-4 Towers).png|All towers upgraded to their special ability to 2-4 (ignore the Banana Investments Advisory) smu.jpg|A Dart Monkey with the Triple Darts upgrade that turned into a Super Monkey bladem.jpg|Blade Maelstrom turbocharge.jpg|A Boomerang Thrower popping bloons with the Turbo Charge ability sabotage.jpg|A Ninja Monkey with the Sabotage Supply Lines upgrade maa.jpg|The MOAB Assassin missile sd.jpg|Supply Drop Ability artillery.jpg|Pop and Awe cta.jpg|M.I.B Call to Arms techterror.jpg|Bloon Annihilation Ablility summonphoenix.jpg|Summon Phoenix dartlin.jpg|Dartling Gun With Rocket Storm Abitlity gluestrike.jpg|Glue Striker freeze.jpg|Absolute Zero moabtakedown.jpg|MOAB Takedown Ability nuke.jpg|The Ground Zero Nuclear Explosion Orbital Strike.png|Orbital Strike in use 2pqjlmd.png|Beekeeper swarm ability in action. Spike storm.png|Spike Storm in action! MIBCallToArms.png|Sun God with MIB Call to Arms made their debut in Bloons Tower Defense 5. They allow towers to perform powerful skills to stop bloons. Some of these effects last 5-15 seconds, and others do something on the screen instantly, like glueing or freezing all bloons on screen. Special abilities are available after towers are upgraded to Tier Four on the Second Path with the exception of the Banana Farm in BTD5. Some abilities get a more powerful version upon upgrading to 5th tier on the Second Path. Each special ability, when used, has a "cooldown" time before it can be used again, but this cooldown can be reduced with either the "Hotter Cooldown" Premium Upgrade, (-30%) Being in the range of a 4/x Monkey Village, (-20%) or being in the range of a submerged 4/x Monkey Sub (-15%). These cooldown reducing effects can stack with each other, greatly reducing the cooldown time of some abilities. In BTD5, almost all abilities have no initial cooldown (except Supply Drop in the Flash versions, and Misdirection in BTDB Mobile). In BTD6, however, all non-income abilities have a cooldown of 1/3 of the original cooldown duration (e.g. First Strike Capability has an initial cooldown of 20s, as it has a 60s normal cooldown). As of Version 8.0, all income abilities in BTD6 now undergo a full initial cooldown, regardless of whether the prior upgrade ability was available or not. Abilities Super Monkey Fan Club (Speed) This is the special ability for the Dart Monkey. It changes up to 10 Dart Monkeys into 0/0 Super Monkeys for 15 seconds (3rd in the picture.) Plasma Monkey Fan Club (Speed) The 5th tier ability for the Dart Monkey. Instead of changing to 0/0 Super Monkeys, the ability changes up to 40 Dart Monkeys to 2/0/0 Super Monkeys. Blade Maelstrom (Speed / Full-Screen) This is the special ability for the Tack Shooter. It covers the entire screen with spiralling blades from the tower. (10th in the picture.) The blades have unlimited popping power, but cannot pop Lead. They also spread out the farther they fly away from the tower. Super Maelstrom (Speed / Full-Screen) Makes the Blade Maelstrom ability more powerful and last longer. Supply Drop (Money) This is the special ability for the Sniper Monkey. It calls an Operation: Dart Storm that flies from the left and drops a crate full of $500 - $1500 cash. (2nd in the picture.) Elite Sniper (Money) Supply drop gives more money. Turbo Charge (Speed) This allows the Boomerang Thrower that activated it to attack 5x as fast for 10 seconds. (1st in the picture) Perma Charge (Other) Allows Boomerang Monkey to pop through 8 layers of Bloon. Sabotage Supply Lines (Other) This is the special ability for the Ninja Monkey. During the sabotage all newly spawned bloons will move at half the speed. (2nd in the picture) Bloon Sabotage (Other) Cripples all bloons on screen and for the next 10 seconds to half speed. Grand Saboteur (Other) Tier 5 Bloon Sabotage. M.O.A.B. Class Bloons spawn at 75% (excluding the BAD) while the ability is active. MOAB Assassin (MOAB) This is the special ability for the Bomb Tower. It fires deadly missiles that targets any MOAB or BFB and destroys that layer instantly. This does 1000 damage to ZOMGs. (Seventh image in the gallery.) It also creates an explosion that does 3 damage to anything in its radius. MOAB Eliminator (MOAB) Upgraded version of MOAB Assassin. Does 6x damage with a shorter cooldown. Snowstorm (Whole-Screen) In BTD6, Absolute Zero is a 5th tier upgrade, being replaced by Snowstorm. It freezes the entire screen, except for white, zebra, lead (unless upgraded to Metal Freeze), or MOAB-class. Absolute Zero (Whole-Screen) This is the special ability for the Ice Tower. It freezes the entire sceen for 4 seconds. This does not affect MOAB-class Bloons, except in BTD6. (11th in the picture) Glue Striker (Whole-Screen) This is the special ability for the Glue Gunner. It glues all the bloons on the screen. This does not affect M.O.A.B. Class Bloons in BTD5. (6th in the picture.) Glue Strike (Whole-Screen) All Bloons currently on screen will be glued. Glue Storm (Whole-Screen) The ability now lasts 10 seconds. Monkey Pirates (MOAB) This is the special ability for the Monkey Buccaneer. It grabs the nearest BFB or MOAB with a harpoon and destroys it along with all bloons inside instantly. This does not affect a ZOMG. (7th in the picture) Pirate Lord (MOAB) Grabs up to 3 M.O.A.B. Class Bloons, and earns extra cash per plunge. Ground Zero (Whole-Screen) This is the special ability for the Monkey Ace. It drops a bloontonium bomb and deals 350 damage to all Bloons on screen. (4th in the picture) Tsar Bomba (Full Screen) Drops a devastating bomb that deals 3000 damage to all bloons on screen and also stuns M.O.A.B. Class Bloons, excluding the BAD on impact. Bloon Annihilation (Other) This is the special ability for the Technological Terror, and for the Phase Crystal in Bloons Monkey City. This destroys all the bloons inside the ability's radius, which is as large as the range of a 0/0 Super Monkey. It does 1000 damage to the ZOMG bloon. (5th in the picture) For Phase Crystal's Bloon Annihilation Ability, the cooldown is 10 seconds on normal speed, and 3 seconds on fast forward. The Anti-Bloon (Other) A stronger version of the previous Annihilation ability. Range has largely increased and now deals 3000 damage to all bloon in range. Summon Phoenix (Other) This is the special ability for the Monkey Apprentice. It summons a phoenix that spits fire at bloons for 20 seconds. (8th in the picture.) Wizard Lord Phoenix (Other) Turns into a Lava Phoenix instead of a normal Phoenix that does extra damage and also spews powerful fireballs. Soulbind (Other) Additional ability to the Wizard. Binds monkeys that will be sacrificed for lives if you lose lives. This ability has been removed as of the 2.0.0 update and since has been replaced with Prince of Darkness. M.I.B Call to Arms (Speed) This is the special ability for the Monkey Village. It doubles the attack speed and popping power of all towers in range of the village for ten seconds. (12th in the picture.) Homeland Defense (Whole-Screen / Speed) Affects ALL monkeys, not just in range. Also increases duration of the ability to 15 seconds IMF loan (Money) Spelled with lowercase L. Gives the player $10000, but must be paid back. Monkeynomics (Money) Gives the player $10000 without having to pay it back. Pop and Awe (Whole-Screen + MOAB) This is the special ability for the Mortar Tower. In BTD5, it immobilizes the bloons and bombards the entire screen with mortar shells for five seconds, popping one layer off every bloon on-screen once per second. MOAB-Class Bloons will also be stunned, though BFBs are stunned for slightly less (2 seconds), and ZOMGs are barely stunned at all (half a second). (2nd to last in the picture.) Rocket Storm (Other) This is the special ability for the Dartling Gun. It shoots 5 volleys / pulses of missiles at 100 Bloons each (500 in total) or, if there is less than 100 Bloons on the screen, it will shoot as many rockets as there are bloons on screen. Note that the missiles can still miss their targets. (Last in the picture.) Orbital Strike (Other) This is the special ability for the special agent, the Bloonsday Device. For a few seconds a beam controlled by the mouse destroys bloons and does massive damage to MOAB class bloons. Spike Storm (Whole-Screen) This is the special ability of the Spike Factory. When used, it covers the whole screen with short-lived spikes (just like in BTD4). First Strike Capability (Other) This is the special ability for the Monkey Sub. It fires a devastatingly large missile that targets the largest bloon on screen, sometimes destroying up to a ZOMG Bloon in one go, or many lesser bloons. Pre-Emptive Strike (Other) Deals 750 damage to target M.O.A.B. Class Bloons when they appear. The Swarm! (Whole-Screen) This is the special ability for the special agent Beekeeper Pro. It makes a swarm of 100 bees that pop bloons the way normal ones do, but disperse after an amount of time. Activate Sea Monster! (Other) This is the special ability for the special agent Portable Lake Pro. It creates a tentacle that lashes nearby bloons for 5 seconds. Pops 5 layers off of bloons with unlimited popping power, can pop lead but can't detect Camo Bloons. Abominable Ability (Speed) This is for the Mad Snowman pro version appearing in Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe only. It throws snowballs hypersonic for 10 seconds. Shadow Double (Other) This is the special ability for the Ninja Monkey. It creates a shadow copy of itself, with identical upgrades. This can be unlocked by the Ninja Academy Specialty Building at Tier 3. It is represented by a white and black shuriken. Trivia *By selling and rebuying towers, it is possible to use a special ability lots of times (unlimited times with Monkey Tycoon). This doesn't work on Supply Drop Snipers, for obvious reasons and for most upgrades in BTD6. ** This makes Hotter Cooldown much less useful. * If there is no MOAB-class Bloon on the screen, the MOAB Takedown Ability will still hook on the strongest Bloon on the screen. * Soulbind had the shortest recharge time before it got removed and Orbital Strike has the longest. * Oddly, Absolute Zero can freeze White Bloons and Zebra Bloons even without a level 3 Ice Fortress. ** Perhaps it is so cold that not even they can withstand its arctic temperature. ** If this were the case, then maybe the M.O.A.B. Class Bloons have an advanced heating system since they can't be frozen by Absolute Zero. * The Banana Farm is the only tower without an ability in BTD5. * The Bloonsday Device (on non-pro & pro), the Beekeeper (pro), the Portable Lake (pro), & the Mad snowman (pro) are the only Special Agents that have a special ability. * The Supply Drop Ability is the only ability that has to charge right away, possibly to avoid sell/rebuy abuse to gain unlimited cash. ** Despite this, the Support Chinook ability doesn't need to charge right away. * Most abilities are the last upgrades for path 2 (with the exceptions like for special agents). * As of Mar 22, 2012, the Super Monkeys that the Super Monkey Fan Club makes no longer fire triple darts during the ability, nerfing it. * Technological Terror only destroys things in a 0/0 Super Monkey range for Bloon Annihilation Ability. * The Shadow Double Ability is the only ability that you get from a Specialty Building. However, some tier 4 upgrades in the Mobile version grants some abilities (i.e. Fourth Upgrade Tier for Bombing Range grants a temporary doubled range that could cover the entire track). * Precaution: Only save at round 1~46, 49, 59, 69 & 79 or all your special abilities will have to recharge again after you reloaded. * The Monkey Beacon from BTD3 and BTD4 has a special ability, Super Monkey Storm . However, this costs money, only one tower can have it, and selling/rebuying doesn't work on this tower. * With the Hotter Cooldown and the High Energy Beacon, the Super Monkey Fan Club can be constantly used. * The Dart Monkey, Boomerang Thrower, Glue Gunner, and Spike Factory are the only towers who's abilities will change depending on their path 1 upgrades. (And the Shadow Double Ability, but that's a replica of the ninja.) * Generally, fast forward often will actually make the recharge last for 1/3 of the original time, making it very useful for some abilities, such as the MOAB Assassin, but detrimental to other abilities, such as the M.I.B. Call To Arms. Category:Upgrades Category:Final Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Special Abilities Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles